Mi gran dios Sirius
by Revitaa Locatis-Potter
Summary: [Concurso StoryWeavers y Potter&cía] Tras una serie de secuestros, Sirius Black se propone rescatar a sus amigos...¿quién está detrás de todo? ¿hasta dónde podrá llegar? RECOMENDADO PARA SIRIUSANAS! RR! Oneshot


¡ESTE ES MI FANFIC PARA EL CONCURSO!.¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS!

Esta historia, al igual que yo, participa en el concurso de Verano2005 que organiza Story-Weavers con Potter&Cía

MI GRAN DIOS SIRIUS

Aviso: yo no le he puesto el título a esto, me han obligado. Porque si hay algo en todo el Universo que tengo muy claro es que ya no quiero ser el dios de nadie, sólo de mí mismo, Sirius Black. ¡Ah, sí! Ése soy yo y ése es mi nombre, suena bien ¿no? Tendría que haber comenzado por presentarme, pero algunas cosas conviene dejarlas claras desde el principio porque luego la gente se lía.

Estudié en un colegio privado llamado Hogwarts donde pasé los mejores años de mi existencia (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que vino después) junto a mis tres compañeros/hermanos inseparables: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Al terminar mi formación allí, yo tenía un futuro brillante: era inteligente, era guapo y era feliz, y lo mejor es que estos datos eran completamente objetivos. James se casó con una mujer preciosa llamada Lily y al año de casados tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Harry, y a mí su padrino; nada podía aumentar mi felicidad.

Es probable que se piense que llegados a este punto, todo se vino abajo y terminó, porque la alegría normalmente no dura mucho. Sí, es cierto que pasó, pero sobre eso ya se han escritos libros y más vendrán. A mí me gustaría detenerme en otros sucesos que ocurrieron y además inadvertidos para muchos ojos.

Todo comenzó… ¡ay, ya es difícil de recordar! Sí, sí… Recuerdo que a Harry le había salido su primer diente y lloraba sin parar. Una tarde normal de aquellas (ironía pura, un sádico asesino nos perseguía a todos como muy bien es conocido por cualquiera) James y Remus habían ido a despertar a Harry de su siesta y Lily y yo esperábamos en el jardín su vuelta. Peter había ido a visitar a su madre, que al parecer estaba flaca de salud.

-Y Harry¿qué?. ¿Duerme mejor por las noches?- pregunté por preguntar.

-Uff, no me hables. Anoche parecía que el silencio no existía en esta casa, hasta que al final Harry tuvo compasión de nosotros y durmió cosa de tres horas de tirón.- explicó Lily con tono agotado.

-Tienes razón, no te veo buena cara.- dije observando mejor sus ojeras.- Ya sé, esta noche déjame a mí a Harry y así podréis dormir toda una noche de seguido.- ofrecí como buen padrino que me sentía.

-¿Qué? No, Sirius, lo siento, pero tú no tienes mucha experiencia en cuidar _bien _–recalcó.- a Harry. La última vez que lo hiciste casi me lo pierdes.

-¡Había una vieja bruja que me distrajo en el parque, ya te lo dije!- repliqué.

-Esa vieja bruja tenía veinte años.- señaló con esa mirada suya que me hacía temblar.- No soporto que me mientas.

Menos mal que ella nunca supo que en realidad tenía dieciocho, diferencia nada significativa. A Lily le encantaba negarme el favor que estaba deseando concederme, para reventarme. Al final, la líe y conseguí mi propósito: James y Lily irían a mi casa y yo me quedaría en la suya.

Fui a adecentarla para mis invitados. Tras esto, volví donde James y Lily vivían. Lily besuqueaba a Harry una y otra vez, posiblemente porque no se fiaba del todo de que fuera a cuidarlo bien. Remus se quedó conmigo cuando el matrimonio se hubo ido, pienso que por la misma razón. Aún sigo sin entender por qué hay personas que no me ven capaz de realizar yo solo empresas concretas.

Bañamos a Harry y le dimos la cena y él se lo pasó genial con nosotros. Lo acostamos y nos plantamos enfrente de lo que la mujer de nuestro amigo llamaba 'la caja tonta'. Harry lloró un par de veces, dos especialmente largas, pero supimos calmarlo entre los dos. Remus se marchó a su casa a las once, y yo me quedé sopa a los quince minutos, sin compañía no sé estar.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado bruscamente.

-¡Sirius!. ¡Sirius!. ¡Despierta!. ¡James no está!. ¡Se lo han llevado!- gritaba Lily con rudos zarandeos. Iba a decirle que ya valía de molestar tan temprano, cuando la vi pálida y con el pelo revuelto.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Dónde está James?

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo, no lo sé!. ¡Vinieron y… no sé… no está, Sirius!- farfulló gesticulando muy rápidamente.

-Pe-pero… ¿quiénes?. ¿Adónde?- vale, no estuve muy lúcido con esas preguntas, pero me estaba poniendo tan nervioso como ella. Lily movió las manos algo histérica, haciendo movimientos de querer estrujar mi cerebro a ver si salía algo de él, pero no hizo nada al final. Se tiró al suelo y la oí sollozar. Me levanté inmediatamente y cuando llegué a su lado, había decidido desmayarse para ver si todo era sólo un mal sueño.

Al poco tiempo, tuve a Peter y a Remus a mi lado, puestos al corriente de todo lo ocurrido, no se me había ocurrido nada mejor. Yo tenía a Harry en mis brazos y él parecía intuir que algo ocurría: me miraba fijamente con esos ojos de Lily y se masticaba el puño envuelto en babas. Me estaba diciendo sin amenazarme: "cómo no encuentres a mi papá, sí que voy a llorar hasta que tenga todos mis dientes, te lo aseguro. Voy a ser tu pesadilla." Que el hijo de tu mejor amigo te diga eso con la mirada a los siete meses, es para que espabiles y hagas algo ya.

-Tenemos que preguntarle lo que pasó.- apunté sacando la varita del bolsillo de atrás.- ¡Enervate!

Lily se incorporó bruscamente y al vernos a todos a su alrededor, comenzó de nuevo a chillar de nuevo que se habían llevado a su marido y a criticar que yo tuviera la deficiencia mental de no entenderlo, a lo que mientras la calmaba, me disculpaba.

-Necesitamos que nos cuentes qué pasó. Despacito, tómate tu tiempo.- le dijo Remus cariñosamente.

-Sí. A ver… James y yo nos fuimos a dormir. De repente aparecieron al menos cinco personas tapadas hasta las orejas que nos redujeron enseguida. Estábamos muy asustados, no teníamos ni idea de lo que querían de nosotros. Entonces, se retiraron y comenzaron a cuchichear. Sí, y dijeron que a mí me iban a dejar, que era mejor dejarme allí y llevarse a James ¡esos condenados hijos de…!- se sobrepuso y se llevó las manos a la boca, como si lo viera allí mismo.- Yo vi cómo forcejeaba y gritaba mientras se lo llevaban…

-Es suficiente, Lily, no sigas.- consoló Remus abrazándola. Peter le pasaba la mano por el brazo de arriba abajo. Faltaba yo, así que me uní al grupo. Nos sentamos todos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pensáis?.¿Quiénes pudieron haberlo hecho?- preguntó Peter de nuevo. Yo pensaba que James no tenía demasiados enemigos: los que le hacían la competencia en el trabajo y los hinchas del equipo de quidditch contrario. El resto del mundo lo adoraba, como nosotros. Aunque me dejaba un grupo importante.

-¿Habrán sido los mortífagos?- Vaya losa les cayó a todos cuando dije eso. Parecía ser lo único posible. Era obvio, además: todos pertenecíamos a la Orden del Fénix, que si bien era secreta, se sabía claramente de qué bando estábamos.

-Pero¿porqué dejaron a Lily? Ella también es de la Orden, eso deben saberlo.

-Parece que querían que nos lo contara todo, pero no tiene sentido, ya que sin ella habríamos estado totalmente desorientados sobre lo ocurrido.

-Nos dejaron algo.- explicó mi inteligente amigo Remus.- Lily y James estaban en casa de Sirius, no en la suya.- vio que así dicho no nos decía nada. Me repatea cuando adopta ese tono de sabihondo.- Nadie sabía que ellos estaban allí salvo nosotros.

-¿Alguno de vosotros se lo contó a los mortífagos?- inquirió Lily inocentemente.

- Yo más bien creo que pretendían secuestrar a Sirius, se encontraron con James y pensaron que también servía. ¿Para qué? Eso no podemos saberlo.

¿Se ve bien lo que decía? Menos mal que sus brillantes luces compensan tener que aguantar sus emulaciones de Conan Doyle. Reaccioné. El saber lo que podía haberme pasado me chocó en primer lugar y pensar después que mi oferta me había cambiado por James, me desesperó completamente.

-No has tenido nada qué ver, Canuto.- probó Peter algo pálido. "No, sólo puse a mi hermano ante el peligro, gracias" pensé irónico.

-No te culpo de nada, te lo prometo.- aseguró Lily saliendo de las sábanas.- Sólo querías ayudar.-"¡Y de qué manera lo hice!"

-Ahora no me preocupa tener o no la culpa, sólo importa sacar a James de dónde quiera que lo hayan metido.- sentencié seriamente.

En realidad sí me preocupaba, había sido yo, pero no iba a ponerme a discutir ese estúpido punto con ellos, como se comprende. Esa tarde, nos pusimos guapos y fuimos a ver a Dumbledore para contárselo todo. Pero hete aquí que nos dijeron que no estaba, no sabían dónde se encontraba ni cuándo volvería. Malo. Si Dumbledore no está en donde sea, es muy malo.

Aquella noche dormimos todos en casa de Lily, quien aunque no lo dijo, no quería quedarse sola. Ninguno no pudo apenas pegar ojo pensando en James. Si hubiéramos sabido cómo estaba en realidad, no nos habríamos preocupado tanto. Qué digo tanto, habríamos dormido todos a pierna suelta. Pero ninguno podía saberlo.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, bastante tarde por otro lado, seguía en el sofá del salón, extendido cuán largo soy. En otro sillón dormía Remus con la boca ligeramente abierta. Después del desayuno, se me presentó la ocasión de hablar conLily a solas cuando Peterse quedó en elsalón y Lily fue a acostar a Harry. Lo dejó en la cuna y comenzó a hacer la cama. Ahí decidí ayudarla y hablarle.

-¿Cómo has dormido esta noche?

-Bien, en general, bien.- respondió escuetamente, sin mirarme.

-Has extrañado a James.- No era una pregunta ni había usado las típicas coletillas. Era toda una afirmación. Esperé. Lily, tras haber alisado bien la sábana, se sentó en ella y me miró.

-Ves esta cama¿verdad? Llevo lo que me parece media vida durmiendo aquí con James, todas las noches. Y, créeme, ese calor… tuve frío esta noche.- me senté yo también. Qué profundo.- Me dije tantas cosas para poder dormir… tantas mentiras… sólo me dormí al decirme la verdad: que si James no aparece, me voy a morir, Sirius.- y vi que arrugaba la cara para empezar a llorar. Tal vez hubiera aguantado ante Peter, pero al tenerme delante sólo a mí, se soltó más. Se pasa fatal cuando tienes a una amiga así, lo juro.

-¡Ey, ey, ey!- grité. Yo también sé jugar a eso. Me levanté y cogí a Harry, prácticamente dormido.- Mira, Lily. ¿Ves a James en este niño? No te puedes morir porque tú eres su madre y te necesita. Él también merece tener a James a su lado y vamos a encontrarlo¿de acuerdo?

¿A que soy genial diciendo tonterías sentimentales? Me quedó que ni pintado, la verdad. Tanto así, que funcionó y Lily dejó de gimotear. De jóvenes le decía que leía demasiadas novelas cursis y ahí me había dado por completo la razón. Sin leer tanto, yo lo había hecho mejor. No obstante, quería mucho a Lily como para dejar de escucharla, al fin y al cabo, era lo mismo que yo sentía. La cama se quedó sin hacer, Harry acabó despertándose y Remus apareció diciendo que Peter lo había desvelado al no saber bajar el volumen del "aparato ruidoso y demoníaco". Mi principal ánimo: la vida seguía.

Llegada la media mañana, volvimos a nuestras casas dejando finalmente sola a Lily. Todo estaba confuso y difícil de determinar. Andábamos bastante perdidos, la verdad. Por suerte, cuando Remus desapareció aquella tarde, nos esclareció a los demás un tanto el asunto. Fue Peter quien descubrió lo que había pasado. Pensaban verse y después venir a buscarme para ir a la Orden. Colagusano llegó a mi casa jadeando en el dintel de la puerta. Lo entré en mi casa y le di agua.

-He ido a casa de Lunático…- dio un sorbo del vaso.- todo patas arriba y él no estaba…

-¿Que Remus también ha desaparecido?- ahí estuve veloz, tengo que reconocerlo.

Peter me pareció más pálido entonces y asintió. Me volví a sentir mal. Si habíamos quedado en que iban a por mí¿porque habían de tomarla contra mi pobre Remus? Ah, claro, pensé. Él es el de las ideas brillantes. Ya no había luz que nos alumbrara. Decidí por mi cuenta que aquello era ya demasiado personal como para dejar el patearles el culo a otros. Y fuimos a casa de Lily a informar. Aunque nos arrepentimos enseguida. En serio creo que tenía un desdoblamiento de personalidad, pues adoptó rápidamente el papel de "mujer pierde marido y amigo y sigue en pie porque nada puede con ella." Es fastidioso cuando se ponen así. Ahora sé esto mejor que entonces.

-¡.¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que vengan a por otro de nosotros!.!- exclamó enérgica.- Estoy hasta donde-no-se-puede-decir-porque-está-mi-hijo-delante de todo lo que está pasando.

Ella normalmente no decía esas cosas, lo prometo. Apareció su lechuza en la ventana y Lily se puso contenta de verla.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora verán.- y sacó de un cajón un pergamino rojo y comenzó a escribir en él. Le pregunté qué hacía.- ¡Ah, sí! Esto es un vociferador. Ayer por la noche les escribí uno por James, pero el de Remus va a ser mucho peor, eso os lo aseguro.

Sí, porque Lilianne era cursi cuando quería, pero a veces sólo le faltaban las motas para asustar como un nundu.

-¡Tu lechuza! Lily, si envió un mensaje a los secuestradores, también puede guiarnos hasta ellos.- me sentí orgulloso de mi idea. Sin Remus continuaba habiendo luces inteligentes como la mía.

-¡Eso, Sirius! Vamos a volar con ella.- dijo la mujer para reírse de mi genialidad. Peter también se rió, dejando claro de parte de quién estaba.- Aunque la sigamos a pie, pueden estar muy lejos y tardaríamos días en llegar. Y tenemos que ir más preparados contra ellos.- y Colagusano asentía. Lo suyo era, más que nada, falta de ganas de caminar. Los miré con pasotismo, no iban a tirar mi idea a la basura así como así. Aunque siguieron poniéndole pegas hasta el anochecer, no me disuadieron y yo tuve muy claro que esa noche iría tras la lechuza de Lily.

A las tres horas de salir, me encontraba perdido y sin la lechuza de Lily. Anduve mucho tiempo, sin saber dónde ponía los pies. Estupenda idea la mía de hacerlo por la noche, pensé. Pero entonces, recordé y saqué mi varita antes de que cualquiera supiera el tiempo que llevaba perdido sin hacer uso de mi magia.

-¡Lumos!- instantáneamente dejé de estar ciego, pero no de ignorar dónde me encontraba.- ¡Oriéntame!

Mi varita comenzó a dar vueltas y señaló el sudoeste. Me encaminé en aquella dirección esperando llegar pronto a alguna parte. De repente y a medida que iba avanzando, fue apareciendo ante mí una gran fortaleza entre una niebla azul que me cogió por sorpresa. Realmente, se estaba apareciendo ante mí, cada vez más nítido; y yo sabía que aquello no estaba ocurriendo porque sí, había una razón. Entretanto, la enorme edificación estuvo formada. Era una estructura fuerte y alargada, con una torre de cuatro pisos en el centro. El resto del edificio que alcanzaba a ver era de dos plantas con multitud de ventanas. Me acerqué despacio, examinando cada piedra. Sabía que James y Remus estaban allí dentro y yo iba a sacarlos. Qué equivocado estaba.

Sin llamar ni nada (iba contra todas mis normas de educación, pero tenía una gran determinación) abrí las puertas de golpe. Todo ese valor que había poseído hacía nada se me fue. ¿Cuántas?. ¿Cien? No, serían unas doscientas las personas que estaban allí en absoluto silencio, aunque me daba la sensación de que habían callado de golpe. Hacían sitio a un camino desde la puerta que luego torcía a la izquierda, suponía que debía haber más gente. Me desconcertaba, verdaderamente, porque era lo último que yo hubiera esperado encontrar.

Di un paso hacia delante, pese a mi cerebro chillando ¡dalo para atrás! Sé que en esos momentos clave me abandona el sentido común. En ese momento, oí gritos ahogados y golpes sordos: supe que alguien o más de uno, se había desmayado. Sentí que algo se me encogía cuando descubrí que toda aquella muchedumbre era del sexo femenino, que a mí tanto me gusta, pero que en ese instante sólo me inquietaba más. Vestían igual, y el gesto de su cara no variaba mucho: asombro y sorpresa, y con un brillo en sus ojos que tardaría mucho tiempo en descifrar. No he vuelto ha contemplar nada semejante, apunto. Tampoco me respondo al preguntarme cómo no me fui para atrás y me marché, confundiéndolo con un sueño al despertar. Me hubiera ahorrado muchas cosas y me habría perdido otras tantas.

Di más pasos hasta torcer ese camino que me formaban. Había una marea de personas impresionante. Entonces, vi a mis amigos viniendo hacia mí en medio de aquella alfombra, con los brazos bien abiertos y enteros. Corrí hasta ellos y los abracé a la vez. El silencio se desintegró y comenzaron a vitorear, gritar, ovacionar, etc. Yo no hice caso y sin haber comenzado a hablar, James me susurró sonriéndose:

-No sabes dónde te has metido, Canuto. Te aconsejo que les sigas la corriente, nosotros te lo explicaremos después.- vio mi cara de póker.- Haznos caso por una vez en tu vida.- No sé qué tenía gracia, pero no se lo pregunté.

-Ah, y gracias por meterte en la boca del lobo, tío listo.- añadió Remus sarcástico.

-No, en la tuya no, Lunático.- respondí con guasa, separándonos. Ni les mencioné las que había pasado hasta dar con ellos.

-Eres un caso, Sirius. Pero te apreciamos igualmente.

-Te eché de menos, Cornamenta. Y a ti también, Remus.

-Sígueles el rollo¿eh?- apremió James por último mientras una chica se acercaba a nosotros.

-Bien, bien. Pero¿porqué?. ¿Qué tienen?

-La respuesta está sobre tu cabeza.- contestó Remus señalando arriba con la cabeza.

Obedecí a mi compañero. A lo mejor unas cincuenta imágenes y retratos distintos colgados en forma de estandarte, cuadro o fresco me saludaban. Al segundo supe que todas me representaban a mí, aunque ninguna me igualaba bien, algunas era completamente distintas, otras se acercaban en ojos o pelo, pero no a la cara en conjunto. Al ser tan perfecta, mi cara es difícil de dibujar, pensé. Muchas eran manga, de ese tipo de trazo japonés. Noté a alguien tocándome suavemente el hombro y dirigí la vista adelante.

-¡Tú!. ¡Eres esa vieja bruja que me distrajo en el parque con Harry y casi lo pierdo!

-¿Que tú casi haces qué, Sirius?- estalló James con enojo.- ¿Y por hacer qué cosa?

-Upps…jeje… Nada… -la sorpresa y gritos habían cesado, pero esta vez fueron risitas discretas lo que sonó. Algunas me señalaron con el dedo y a la "vieja bruja" de dieciocho años, rubia, alta y con cara de cabreo. Decidí decirle algo.- Ah, y lo siento… no quería haberlo dicho… de hecho, me parece que estás muy…-tosí disimuladamente.- que eres muy guapa...y joven, sobre todo eso.

-Para de meter la pata.- me aconsejó Remus en voz alta. La muchacha estaba roja. Al final, cuando James me dio una pequeña colleja por mi involuntaria confesión, comenzó a carcajearse la que más, porque el resto también lo hacía.

-¡Muy bienvenido seas, Sirius Black!- gritó apoyándose en sus rodillas de la risa. Luego se incorporó y me tendió la mano que yo estreché extrañado.- Desde luego que eres tú, sólo puedes ser así. Gracias por acordarte de mí. Dirijo este sitio, soy la administradora, mi nombre es Aleydina. Lo prefiero a "vieja bruja", a ser posible.

Me caía bien la muchacha, pero no superaba aún mis ganas de saber lo que ocurría. Aleydina se volvió a los espectadores.

-¡Queridas siriusanas, por fin los auténticos merodeadores están juntos en nuestro salón!- todas aplaudieron con mucha pasión y alegría. Aunque "siriusana" no venía en el diccionario, a mí no me resultaba del todo extraña… ¡mierda, como que procedía de Sirius! Pero con un matiz que todavía no conocía y que aún me sorprende.- Después haremos la ceremonia de bienvenida a la guapísima deidad Sirius Black.- ¿cómo? Me desatasqué un oído por si acaso.- Ahora descansará un rato y después cenaremos en el Gran Comedor.- ¿cenar? Era de madrugada cuando encontré aquel sitio.- Remsie y Jamsie lo pondrán al corriente de todo nuestro sistema. Podéis iros.

Ella vio como todos se iban, me dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó más contenta que unas castañuelas del sur de España. Mis pobres amigos, presos del síndrome de Estocolmo más grande que cualquier campo de quidditch que yo hubiera visto, me llevaron a una sala cercana que parecía un dormitorio decorado al estilo árabe, muy raro. Tenía una puerta corredera muy elegante en uno de sus lados y una cama enorme.

-¿Qué es eso de guapísima deidad?- le espeté a los dos cuando nos vi solos.- Mejor dicho¿qué es eso de deidad?

Cómo me repateaba su risa cómplice y esa mirada que me tomaba por el tonto del bote.

-Necesito que me lo digas, -preguntó James cogiéndome de los brazos.- ¿Lily está bien?. ¿Y Harry?

-Se encuentran perfectamente, algo afectados por tu desaparición, y la tuya –señalé a Remus.- y ahora por la mía.

-Canuto, nos encontramos en la Sede de la Orden Siriusana, la S.O.S.- soltó Remus de golpe, posiblemente ansiando más reacciones bruscas por mi parte.

-¿La qué?- inquirí algo patidifuso. Esa variación ridícula de mi nombre la había oído antes y seguía sin sonarme bien.

Descubrí que era dios. Sí, llevaba toda mi vida juvenil pensándolo y ahora era realidad. Por lo menos en aquel lugar, mi nombre era algo sagrado, como todo lo mío. James y Remus no supieron decirme que tenía yo para haberme puesto en un pedestal. Pensé que podría ser mi cara, mi cuerpo lozano o mi adorable personalidad… pero yo tenía la idea de que para ser nombrado dios tendría que haber hecho más cosas, aparte de dejarme formar como me había dejado. Me contaron que habían deducido que ellas conocían nuestro futuro, el de los tres, así que la respuesta podía estar ahí. Aunque lo que fuera a pasar en ese lugar no lo sabían, era un paréntesis. El tiempo, además, andaba allí dentro más despacio, pues en el mismo día habíamos llegado tanto Remus, como James y como yo.

-¿Qué era eso que "Remsu" y "Jamsu" o lo que fuera?

-No, es Jamsie y Remsie. Creo que es una especie de apócope de San James y San Remus.- explicó éste.

-¿Y desde cuando sois vosotros santos?- pregunté riéndome.

-Desde que les dio por pensar en ti para hacerte su dios. Somos como tus apóstoles o algo así, nos dijeron. Ahí sí que me reí de lo lindo, reconozco que era muy divertido.

-¿Por eso os trajeron también aquí? Pero¿qué clase de secuestradoras son?- continué riéndome.

-En realidad, tenemos plena libertad para hacer aquí lo que queramos, lo que sea, pero no podemos irnos. Y sí, están como cabras. Sin excepción, todas están locas por tus huesos.

Frené mi risa repentinamente. La idea me encantaba, pero sólo la idea. Ya había meditado más de una vez qué pasaría si todas las mujeres estuvieran por mí. En la práctica, llegaba a asustarme. Así que opté por lo fácil.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí… Como broma no está mal, pero como cosa real… ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Quiero que se reconozca lo frustrante que era eso para mí, por piedad.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no podemos irnos, no he querido decir que no nos den permiso. Es que realmente no se puede. Ya lo hemos intentado varias veces.

-Lunático, Cornamenta, ahora estamos juntos y juntos vamos a hacer algo para escapar. Nunca hemos fallado, aunque no esté Peter, seguro que salimos de aquí.

-Ah, otra cosa: no les nombres ni a Peter ni a Colagusano porque echan espuma por la boca. Es pavoroso ver cómo se ponen.- advirtió Remus seriamente.

-¿Y eso?- más cosas que afirmaban mi opinión sobre ellas. ¿Qué tenía Peter de malo?

-No sé, pero es así.

Después, no tuve ganas de cenar. No con todas aquellas caras sucias por no acertar a meterse la comida en la boca por mirarme y tantas cucharas en suspensión. Además, había decidido hacer una huelga de hambre para que nos dejaran ir. Sabía que si me apreciaban tanto, no me iban a dejar morir de inanición, me soltarían. Todo aquello que comían Remus y James iba a ser lo último que se llevaran al estómago. Por supuesto, ellos también sufrirían conmigo, no iba a ser yo solo. Les conté mi idea luego. Mis ideas son geniales, para qué engañarse.

Dormí en la habitación de Remus esa noche, no había más de invitados. Tras la puerta corredera estaba el cuarto de James, pero él se vino para estar juntos. A las tres de la madrugada, primer intento de fuga. Vuelta al dormitorio, yo muy contrariado. A las cuatro y media, segundo intento. Yo regresé con un chichón en la cabeza. A las cinco y cuarto, tercer intento, con cierto dicho sobre las terceras veces para mis amigos los escépticos. Vuelta con dos chichones más y una maldición sobre la tumba del que dijera lo de las terceras veces. Esa noche no dormí bien.

A la mañana siguiente, no desayunamos y fuimos a buscar a Aleydina para contarle nuestro chantaje. Nos encontramos el salón del día anterior bastante vacío. Una niña risueña llamada Little Sara nos contó que Aleydina siempre estaba en su habitación resolviendo todos los problemas de la sede. Por eso es la administradora, nos dijo.

-¿Con quién podemos hablar que tenga cierta autoridad?- preguntó Remus, siempre tan educado.

-Hmm… ¡Bibi-Siri!- chilló haciendo eco con sus manos. Apareció otra muchacha, corriendo, pues pensaba que había alguna emergencia. Little Sara contestó como si nada: - Te llaman.

-Perdonadla, es nueva.- nos explicó tocándola en la cabeza, molesta.- ¿Estáis cómodos?. ¿Os falta algo?

-No, sólo queríamos que supierais que estamos en huelga de hambre. No vamos a comer nada hasta que no nos dejéis salir de aquí. Haber qué hacéis ahora.- sentencié con un tono de amenaza.

-Ah, vale. Entonces, diré que no se os lleve nada de comer. Iré a informar en Administración.

Y se fue tan campante. Yo creía que se subiría por las paredes o haría alguna otra cosa conque desahogar su frustración. Parecía que les daba igual. Little Sara seguía allí mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos, como siempre los tiene.

-¿Conocéis ya el sitio?. ¿Os lo han enseñado?

Así, nos hizo de guía turística. En la torre central, dormían todas ellas.En el segundo piso, al oeste, se encontraba una especie de pequeña iglesia decorada por mi cara en todas partes y en menor cantidad, por las de Remus y James. Salía muy guapo en aquellas imágenes, la verdad, eran más bonitas que las de abajo. Había una sala allí mismo donde se recopilaban las "oraciones y frases ocurrentes que os alaban", explicó Little Sara. Había otra muy sellada en la que quisimos entrar, pero no nos dejaron: "os está terminantemente prohibida sobre cualquier cosa, mentira, verdad, argumento y/o excusa ingeniosa que se os pase por la cabeza". Hablaba muy elocuentemente para ser tan joven, tenía unos trece años.

-¿Habéis recibido por casualidad un vociferador de Lily?- recordé de repente.

-Sí. Llegó con todo el papeleo a Secretaría y nadie se fijó. Acabó explotando y se oyó en todo el edificio.- contó haciendo una explosión con sus manos.- Fue muy divertido.

Y de esta manera, conocí a fondo todas las instalaciones de la Sede de mi religión. Quieras que no, te sube el ego y se te infla el pecho de orgullo por eso que ni yo quería ni lo había pedido por carta a Papá Noél. Pero como si me inflaba el pecho las iba a ir matando de emoción e impacto, porque iba a ir marcando músculo, caminaba algo encorvado y cohibido. Esa es la única razón que he encontrado para no haber disfrutado de todo aquello como creo que lo hubiera tenido que hacer, de forma acorde a mi personalidad.

Ahora sólo me faltaba conocer a las siriusanas. Las conocí requetebién esa tarde, cuando nos obligaron a hacerles planos de Hogwarts para iniciar la construcción de uno mini en el ala este. Al menos, de un par de clases, el Gran Comedor, los servicios y otras cosas. Las siriusanas podían ser de muchos tipos: fanáticas enfermizas cuyos movimientos nos hacían pensar que no creían en mi divinidad y lo hacían por verter toda su fuerza en algo, enamoradas que babeaban, las normales que se lo tomaban como un reality show de ésos que se llevan ahora que nos trataban como personas, y las que realmente creían que teníamos algo especial. Especial, que no divino. Sara Little entraba en este último grupo. Estaba entre ése y las del reality.

Entrada la noche, con más hambre de la que podíamos soportar, James, Remus y yo fuimos a rapiñar en la cocina algo que nos quitara esas ganas de morir que nos daba la hambruna. Sin más intentos de fugas, volvimos a dormir juntos sin saber la que al día siguiente se avecinaría sobre nuestras cabezas. Cuando me desperté, ya había comenzado. Zarandeé a James y a Remus.

-¡Despertad!. ¡Venga, los dos! Ahí afuera pasa algo raro. Parece que hay mucha gente.- me asomé a la puerta sigilosamente. Volví a ver un montón de gente. Estaban como alterados y nerviosos. Por la otra puerta, se oyó un golpe, estaban llamando. En la puerta se encontraban Sarita (Little Sara) y Erika Paddy, una novicia de unos quince años con gafas. Me parecía ése un apellido especialmente raro y tenía en mente preguntarle de dónde venía su padre si me salía la ocasión. Cosas de novatos.

-¿Qué pasa?.¿Qué hacéis aquí?- les pregunté.

-Nos han dicho que os comuniquemos que os quedéis aquí. Nosotras os vamos a vigilar.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Qué problema hay?- inquirió James.

-Es secreto de la S.A.P.O., es decir, de la Sociedad Adversa a las Peleas entre Órdenes. Es como otra orden, pero se encarga de que no haya peleas entre las distintas órdenes que hay.

-¿Pero es que hay más como vosotras?- señalé confuso. Más no, por favor.

-Sí. Órdenes siriusanas hay por todo el mundo y también hay Órdenes de Cornamenta, de Potter, de los Merodeadores y la Legión de las Lupinas.- explicó Erika.

-Oh, Dios mío.- dijeron a una Remus y James, tan desesperados como yo. A ver si ahora les parecía todo tan divertido. Nos quedamos sin saber el secreto hasta más tarde y el tiempo pasó muy despacio. Les contamos a las dos cómo nos habíamos hecho animagos y cómo elegimos nuestros apodos. Hablamos de Peter y es verdad que dan miedo cuando se le nombra en su presencia.

-Pero Colagusano es muy torpe¿no? Digo, yo no le daría nada importante para que lo guardara. Ni le contaría ningún secreto. Enseguida iría a contarlo.- dijo Sarita como quien no quería la cosa.

-No penséis tan mal. Es torpe, pero es bueno y es nuestro amigo. Confiamos en él.- defendió James. -¿Porqué decís esas cosas de él?

-No nos cae bien. Es que no es tan adorable como Sirius.- dijo Erika sonriendo. Menuda trola. Con todo lo que yo había mentido a lo largo de mi vida, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de lo obvio.

-Eh, acabo de pensar¿Para qué queréis que estemos nosotros aquí?

-Ah, pues no sé. A mí me agrada vuestra compañía.- argumentó Sarita tumbándose con James.

-No me gusta estar encerrado.- contradije yo.- Por buenas que seáis vosotras.

-Si te encerraran, tendrías mucho tiempo para pensar. Cuando salieras de tu encierro, serías todo un filosofó que tendría muy claro qué hacer.

-¿Qué hacer de qué?. ¿Qué encierro? No hay quién os entienda…

Pero entiendo muchas cosas que me dijeron aquella mañana, más que estas pocas que pongo. La pena es que no lo hiciera entonces. A la hora, pudimos asistir a una de esas reuniones que Aleydina realizaba. Pero allí casi no había gente. Al parecer, por lo que entendí al principio, otras órdenes de esas que Sarita había nombrado también nos querían viviendo en sus sedes. Se estaban peleando por nosotros haciendo valer unas leyes extrañas que ninguno comprendía, porque estaba basado en muchas siglas. Empecé a entender a partir de una frase muy directa que lanzó Aleydina.

-¡Se quedan con las siriusanas porque se nos ocurrió traerlos a nosotras!. ¡Los cogimos primero!

-Esano es razón. Nadie pensó que se pudiera traerlos y llevarlos a ninguna parte.- intervino una chica con un cartelito delante de su asiento que ponía "O.L.I."

-¡Así es! Y ahora debe discutirse cuál debe ser su hogar.- el cartelito ponía "O.C.I."

-Estamos olvidando la S.A.PO., haya paz. La solución es que Sirius debe quedarse con nosotras.

-¡Ah, no, eso no va a ser así!. ¡Sirius debe ir a la O.L.I con Remus y James! Remus es nuestro dios y debe estar allí, con sus apóstoles.- deducí que esas eran las lupinas. Ahora resultaba que yo era apóstol y no dios.

-¡Los tres deben estar donde se les considere como lo que merecen!. ¡Deben estar en la O.M.I.!

-¡No, no quiero entrar en esos asuntos! Cada una de esta sala respeta la decisión de las otras a equivocarse en elegir al dios que no es y confundirlo con un apóstol en sus sedes.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que me equivoco al decir que Sirius es el dios al que todos deberían alabar?- chilló de nuevo Aleydina, la O.S.I.

A partir de ahí se volvieron algo groseras con las otras. A James y a mí nos parecía todo eso muy divertido por el sinsentido que tenía, Remus no lo veía tan así. Cuando mejor lo estábamos pasando, vino Bibi-Siri, que era administradora adjunta, a sacarnos de la discusión. Más tarde nos enteramos de que casi habían llegado a las manos allí dentro, que O.C.I. era Orden de Cornamenta Inglesa, y así el resto. A la noche, intentaron persuadirnos para que fuéramos a sus órdenes, pero preferimos quedarnos donde estábamos. Más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer. Y seguíamos en ayunas pese a todo. Menos mal que habíamos vuelto a rapiñar. Remus estaba muy pesado porque no había encontrado chocolate, lo recuerdo bien.

A la mañana siguiente, habían llegado más órdenes y el salón principal estaba vacío, en él se celebraron las reuniones de ese día. Pudimos estar en ellas a nuestro antojo. Se encontraban también de otros países: estaba la Orden de Potter Inglesa y las Órdenes Siriusana y Lupina Españolas. Para nuestro asombro, las órdenes españolas no representaban a España, sino todos los países en que se hablara español. Y eso no es poca peña, precisamente.

-Buenos días, señoritas.- comenzaba la primera del día.- Esperemos que aunque nuestro número haya aumentado, no se repita la desgracia de ayer. Tenemos que mantenernos firmes, si no, no llegaremos a buen puerto. Bien que cada una quiera que los merodeadores vayan a sus sedes y se queden allí a perpetuidad. Sabemos que todo no puede ser.

-Yo, como administradora de la Orden de los Merodeadores,- dijo una con cartelito O.M.I.- digo que tanto Remus, James y Sirius estarían tratados por igual, como los mejores, en mi orden. Es donde, a mi parecer…

-Discrepo. Creo que todas podemos tratarlos como los mejores en todos nuestros lugares, tanto aquí como en las Órdenes Suahilis, que al ser de menor número, no han sido llamadas a esta discusión.

-Estamos enfocando mal el punto.- opinó la administradora de O.S.E.- No debe ser quién los tratará mejor, sino lo que más les convenga, eso debe ser lo que nos importe de verdad. La mía, por ejemplo.

-Debo decir, apelando a la unidad de la familia Potter,- intervino O.P.I- que no deben estar divididos, eso atenta seriamente a la integridad y salud mental de todos sus miembros.

-¿Me estás llamando chiflado cuando tengo que estar aquí escuchando tantas gilipuerteces?- exclamó James levantándose de su asiento. Pero parecían estar sordas de nuestras palabras, sólo se oían entre ellas.

Aún siguieron charlando monótona y aburridamente en la misma línea muuucho tiempo. Decidí salir a hurgar otra vez en la cocina. Me encontré con Siriteamo, cuyo verdadero nombre es Beth, Sarita y Erika. La primera se avergüenza de tener ese elegido nombre que declara tan alto sus sentimientos cuando estoy delante.

-¿No estabas en huelga de hambre?

-Sí, pero no todo el día.- contesté rebuscando.- ¿Cómo quieres que me mantenga tan hermoso si no como?

Pareció ser buena la respuesta y Beth me hizo enseguida uno de sus deliciosos platos. Ella era parte de las cocineras. Me di cuenta de que si aparentaba ser el más egoísta y creído del mundo mundial, podía obtener muchas cosas.

-¿Y cómo sabíais dónde vivía mi modélica persona?. ¿A quién se le ocurrió secuestrarme?

-No sabemos quién era, pero recibimos un mensaje que nos hablaba de todo sobre ti. Bueno, todo lo que no sabíamos, como dónde vivías. Al final, en la posdata, sugería que te secuestráramos. No con esas palabras, pero era lo que ponía.- explicó Erika. No parecía consciente de lo que acababa de contar. Mis encantos podían con su consciencia.

-¿Puedo ver esa carta con mis lindos ojos grises?- continué cerrando y abriendo los ojos muy rápido, como había visto hacer a Lily en más de una ocasión. Y como a ella, me funcionó. Con un poco más de encanto en secretaría, tuve la carta entre mis manos.

-¡Colagusano!. ¡Esta letra…! No puede ser.- exclamé con los ojos como platos.

-¿Que la carta es de la asquerosa rata trai…?- Beth se frenó forzada por un pellizco de Sarita. Me miraron con cara de buenas. Enarqué una ceja. No dije nada. Ya sabía que algo raro les pasaba con Peter, al fin y al cabo. Sin aviso, Sarita me quitó la carta y echó a correr. Para ser tan pequeña, como corre la tía, me dije intentando cogerla. Entró en el salón, fue hasta Aleydina y se puso detrás de ella como una niña con su mamá. Enternecedor. Pero yo estaba cabreado.

-¡Eh, que eso lo tenía yo!- ella me sacó la lengua puerilmente y le entregó a Aleydina la misiva.

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué hace esto aquí? Little Sara, ahora no hay tiempo para estas cosas… Jamsie, Remsie, Siriusín¿podríais salir un momento?

Les conté a mis amigos lo que había pasado, aunque al principio no me creyeron. Si sin nosotros, Peter no sabía hacer nada. Y no es un insulto, es la verdad pura.

-¡Quiere quedarse solo con Lily para ligársela!. ¡Con Harry delante!- saltó James de repente.

-¿Se la doy yo o se la das tú?- me dijo Remus, pero al final le dimos una colleja los dos. Hacía falta ser…

Pero al final no dedujimos porqué. Luego, por lo que me han contado, modificaron nuestra memoria y lo olvidamos todo. Por eso llegada la hora, desconfié de Peter, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho. Algo en mi cerebro lo sabía.

El estado vegetal en que estuvimos nos impidió ir a las discusiones de la tarde, pero supimos que esa vez sí se habían peleado y sólo había faltado el barro del que tanto hablan en las luchas de mujeres. Yo he visto una de ésas y da mucho asco.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron de nuevo más órdenes, aunque no nuestras ni de nadie: la S.A.P.O. apareció en persona con la C.O.S.A.S (Sociedad cOordinadora Sobre Amantes de Sirius). Todas pretendían la paz. Y volvió a ser una reunión aburrida, por tanto. Estas organizaciones habían creado una norma por la cual una mínima palabra salida de tono conllevaba la expulsión de la discusión y de la defensa de los valores que cada una representaba. Por lo que a mí, el de las ideas grandes, se me ocurrió que si las echaban a todas, no nos iríamos con ninguna. Así que empezamos a chincharlas para que se enfadaran y gritaran. James era el experto, después de tantos años haciéndolo con Lily en Hogwarts. Fue muy complicado con las órdenes españolas, por que en vez de enfadarse, se reían de nosotros. Creo que las habían entrenado duramente para ello. Al final, nos quedamos con la O.S.I. (donde ya estábamos), la O.S.E, la O.M.I. y la O.L.I.. Con Aleydina era imposible, una piedra se hubiera enfadado antes que ella; las administradoras Arfen y Lurry (o algo así, ha pasado mucho tiempo) estaban al borde de quedarse con la risa en la boca hasta el día del Juicio y con la Orden Lupina y de los Merodeadores Inglesas no nos atrevíamos, parecían ser unas chicas con muy malas pulgas. Lo dice Sirius Black, tener una pulga es lo peor que te puede pasar.

-De acuerdo, ésa puede ser una buena solución.- me desperté al oír eso. Enfadar a la gente agota mucho y me había dormido. Miré a Remus y James, se podía freír un huevo en su cara.

-¡No nos da la gana eso que decís!. ¿Pero que os habéis creído?. ¡Somos personas, no ningún personajillo que se deje manipular!. ¡A los merodeadores no se les puede hacer eso!

-¿Qué dicen?- insistí tirando a Remus de los pantalones para que me hicieran caso.

-Nada, solamente que nos quieren clonar.- respondió irónico y muy enojado. Recurrí a la chulería otra vez.

-¡No!. ¡Mi cara es única, no puede haber más que una en todo el mundo!- saqué mi varita.- ¡No es lo suficientemente grande para tener más de un Sirius!. ¡Locas, chaladas, cabras monteses!

La puerta del salón de abrió de golpe. Entró mucho viento y el suelo que unos pies pisaron lentamente, se llenó de polvo. Hoy en día siguen encontrándose pelusas de ese día.

-¡Es el C.OT.O.!. ¡Oh, Sirius mío!- dijo una de la O.S.E. Instantáneamente, me miró y se sonrojó.

-¡.¡.¿No me iréis a meter en un campo y el que me cace se queda conmigo, verdad?.!.!- Sé que fue una gran tontería, pero era lo único que yo entendía por coto, no puedo defenderme de otra manera. Las collejas de mis amigos vinieron sobre mí. Luego nos quedamos mirando al sujeto. Era un chico de unos diecisiete años. ¡Alguien de nuestro sexo! Tenía que ser buena persona, seguro. Y fijo que estaba cuerdo.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos- comenzó con una voz profunda.- que ahora os dado por secuestrar a los merodeadores, menos a Pettigrew, claro,- añadió con un deje de sarcástica sorpresa.- tenerlos aquí encerrados, y que en este instante os los estáis rifando como si fueran jamones en una feria barata y amañada.

Oh, qué palabras, me llegaron al alma. Si yo buscara un dios en la tierra, sería ése mi Salvador, lo tengo muy claro. Se puso las manos en la espalda y se empezó a pasear, como el amo del cotarro. Suspiró y dijo:

-¿No se os ha pasado por la cabeza que estos tres tienen una historia que seguir, una vida propia? No pueden estar aquí, deben volver dónde los dejasteis. Sabéis qué pasará si no lo hacen.

-Pero queremos que estén aquí con nosotras…- intentó una de ellas.

-A veces no puedo con vuestro fanatismo… ¿Alguien les ha preguntado si querían abandonar su vida?- nos miró.- ¿Queréis estar aquí hasta que os pudráis?

Los colores a nuestros ojos se mezclaron de la velocidad a la que todos negamos y tuvimos que sujetarnos la cabeza después. La forma en que lo había dicho ayudaba.

-Lo dicho. Por supuesto, no deberán recordar nada de esto. No es positivo para lo que les aguarda. Quiero ver cómo lo hacéis antes de irme. Las de la Orden Draconiana no me obedecieron a la primera.

-¿Vamos a irnos ya?- preguntó James.

-Por suerte para vosotros, sí. Yo tendré que volver pasado mañana porque habrán encontrado otro perro negro y no se pondrán de acuerdo en el nombre…- divagó restregándose los ojos. Me dio lástima, así que me acerqué a él y le di unas palabras de aliento. Le pregunté por eso de C.O.T.O. y quiere decir Coordinador Oficial de Todas las Órdenes. De todas. Me dio un escalofrío. Me contó que tenía que ser él, porque al ser un chico, no sentía ninguna predilección especial por ninguno de nosotros, aunque le caíamos de madre, según dijo.

Cuando recobramos el sentido, por supuesto, no recordamos nada. Fuimos a casa de James y vaciamos la nevera, la despensa, el biberón de Harry y nuestro bolsillo en una tienda cercana. Todos enloquecieron al vernos enteros, y poco a poco recuperamos la normalidad estable. Y aun después de todo, volví a ser un casanova por algún tiempo y a desear que todas las mujeres me adoraran, sin acordarme que en una ocasión y en algún lugar, lo habían hecho de verdad. Muchas cosas que dijeron las siriusanas se cumplieron: Peter nos traicionó, James y Lily murieron, Remus cayó en la desgracia y yo…yo conocí todos los horrores del mundo. Luego pareció que con la venganza llegaba una nueva luz, pero decidí respetar a Harry al final.

Y esa famosa noche en el Departamento de Misterios, en la Sala de la Muerte, supe porqué había sido héroe y lo recordé todo. Mientras Bellatrix luchaba conmigo, oí voces tras ese velo. Sé que más gente las ha oído antes que yo, que las oirán después de mí y que se oían en ese momento. Sólo yo sé que significan. Allí estaban ellas, en la sala prohibida de su sede, en la que un día no me dejaron entrar, iguales, pese a 14 años que me habían pisoteado a mí. Y de nuevo, las siriusanas no me dejan irme, pero esta vez no me quejo. Dicen que Harry tiene que aprender muchas cosas, cosas que nunca aprenderá si sigo a su lado. Entonces podré volver.

Han cambiado su forma de ser, buscan mi paz y son buenas compañeras, ahora sueñan con volver a verme como me vieron cuando entré súbitamente por sus puertas. Esta cara decrépita con la que llegué sonríe más a menudo. Erika está construyendo unas gafas especiales con las que podrá verme como antes, yo me río con sus ilusiones. Beth y Bibi-Siri me cortaron el pelo tal y como lo tenía en mi buena época. Mi ánimo mejora día a día. Ya no es mi cara, ni mi cuerpo lozano ni mi adorable personalidad lo que ven en mí, porque ya no tengo nada de eso. He deducido que Peter las engañó para poder tener a Harry más a mano y en un despiste de Lily, llevárselo a Voldemort en una bandeja de plata. Que Dumbledore no estuviera también fue obra suya. En el fondo, siento pena por él. Está en un mundo del que nunca podrá salir si no es con los pies por delante, ha tirado su vida a un abismo cuyo fondo es el infierno.

Y nadie se pelea por mí ahora. De vez en cuando viajo a otras órdenes y eso les basta, pero siempre vuelvo a la Orden Siriusana, creo haber encontrado mi lugar aquí. El C.O.T.O. viene a menudo a jugar a las cartas conmigo y hablamos. A veces tonteo con las siriusanas novicias para que sientan que aún no he perdido mi toque. A mí me entretiene y ellas son felices así. Little Sara me convenció para escribir este apartado de mi vida al verme aburrido, hace un par de días. Está tumbada en mi cama, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga en todo el lugar. Me he vuelto y la he mirado.

-¿Qué?- me ha dicho con esa espontaneidad suya.

-Estaba pensando en que ya casi he acabado esto. ¿En serio que no prefieres que tengo otro título?- Sé que es inútil, pero en fin. No sé por qué la dejé elegir a ella.

-No, me gusta ése.

Me he volteado de nuevo para unas últimas palabras. Éstas son siempre difíciles. Dejaré que Sarita las escriba:

¡QUE SIRIUS BLACK SEA QUERIDO, AMADO Y VENERADO POR CUÁNTAS GENERACIONES DE SIRIUSANAS HAYAN DE VENIR!

No quiero alterarlas, por no ser mías, pese a que las ganas son fuertes. Cerraré el libro cuidadosamente antes de que me venza la tentación…. FIN

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dedicado a todas las siriusanas, con mucho afecto.

Espero críticas y/o semejantes en forma de RR! SALudos:

RL-P


End file.
